


Secrets Aren’t Made to Be Known

by Joel7th



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joel7th/pseuds/Joel7th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelique discovered Dorian Gray’s secret. Set post-episode 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Aren’t Made to Be Known

Wagner had stopped long before he stepped into the empty gallery, returning from a lovely evening with the lovely Miss Frankenstein. Silence encased the mansion like a tomb. Angelique was nowhere in sight, but soon as his eyes laid on the exposed hidden passage behind a portrait, he instantly knew where she had gone. He did not know how he should feel – infuriated? Hurt? Betrayed? – yet he understood he had to do something.

He did not enter the secret room instantly – let her contemplate ‘it’ for a little while; he went to his sleeping chamber instead, and rummaged through his drawer until he found what he was looking for: a small vial containing an ambiguous light green liquid. Satisfied, he poured two flutes of champagne and went to find Angelique.

He found her exactly as he had expected: rooting in place in front of his deepest secret, with a look of horror-stricken plastered on her countenance.

“So you’ve discovered my secret?”

It was a rhetorical question actually; the look on her face was enough an answer.

“I suppose every one of us is playing parts – identities other than who we truly are to the world at large. And some are never meant to be... exposed.”

Her gaze shifted between his soft smile and ‘it’, seeking to grasp their connection. “Why... a spider of all animals?”

He chuckled. “Then why Angelique?”

She shook her head.

“It started with a spider,” he said and handed her a flute. “But I suppose it perfectly suits my nature after all.”

“It is a little...” She struggled for the right, less offensive word. “... bizarre.”

He laughed a soft, wry laugh. “Can you accept me as I am? Can you still love me?”

He raised his flute, which she clinked with her own. Angelique smiled, and hesitantly nodded, before she brought the champagne to her rogue lips.

Something was wrong in the taste. She looked at him, an unvoiced question in her dark eyes as she felt her throat constrict. The flute in her hand broke, and Angelique, gasping for air, collapsed.

The scarlet robe spread about her like butterfly wings.

Looking at her body, he smiled. “I think you can...”

He walked to the huge canvass and grabbed the red-and-blue tight suit hanging on the frame. A sense of familiarity washed over him as he caressed the mask. “However, I can’t afford to risk this one secret.”

...

The first thing Angelique saw when she opened her eyes was a spider on the wall. Rage swelled in her, and she brushed it down the floor and crushed it beneath her foot.

“My my, quite energetic, aren’t you?”

Her ‘Mummy’, a middle-aged, chubby, not very attractive woman, entered her room.

“I woke up in my room and I can’t remember my last week,” said Angelique, huffing in exasperation. “Then this thing appeared and I felt so angry and... God, I don’t know.”

“Take it easy, girl.” Her Mummy patted her head with chubby fingers. “You were sick. You had a fever. But now you are fine.”

“I don’t feel fine at all. It is as if my memory was wiped out.”

“The many nasty things your fever did. You will get better soon.”

Though not entire convinced, Angelique allowed her Mummy to gently push her down the bed.

She spotted another spider on the wall and clenched her feet. Once Mummy was out, it would be dead to her.

She did not question why suddenly she hated spiders so much.

...

“She remembers not a thing,” Mummy said to the young, beautiful patron who had had Angelique returned.

“Good.”

A thick wad of bills were put into her chubby hands. “For your troubles,” he said.

What troubles, she wondered. Her girl was whole, undamaged, albeit with a little memory loss. But she knew better than to open her mouth and ask.

_End_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry Angelique :’(
> 
> In case you don’t know/forget: Reeve Carney played Peter Parker/Spiderman in Broadway’s Spiderman: Turn off the Dark.
> 
> So Dorian Gray’s secret is his superhero persona – when he’s not hosting orgy parties or wooing someone, he’s swinging over the tops of the London buildings and shooting sticky spidey webs.
> 
> (Angelique was shocked due to how ‘odd’ his spandex suit looked.)


End file.
